


The Seireitei Zoo

by bijective



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Experimentation, Gen, Humor, OC, Original Character(s), Parody, no logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the captains and vice captains get turned to animals thanks to a certain mad scientist. What will happen now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up different

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my account in fanfic.net under the pen name bijective and invertible

It was a pale spring dawn, the sun was just rising in the east painting the sky in a crimson vermilion hue. One could still see the thin silvery moon setting in the west. It was in such an early hour one would usually find the sixth division captain waking up from slumber.

Like every morning when he woke he would stretch his arms to get rid of the stiffness in his arms. As he stretched he felt as if something was wrong. When he glanced at his fore limbs he realized that his arms were covered in fine silky black fur. Shocked he got up quickly and realized he was on all fours. His hands had been replaced by paws with razor sharp claws. His opposable thumbs were gone. The kiganashi he had worn the night before was torn as were parts of the futon. In shock he fled to the bathroom where he balanced his fore limbs on the basin and awkwardly stood on his hind legs. He stared at the image of a graceful black panther that stared back at him.

He growled at his reflection once before trying to say a few words to his surprise he found himself able to speak in his normal deep voice. A bit shocked he wondered what could have caused him to turn into a beast. He tried to raise his reiatsu hoping to turn back into a human or more specifically a shinigami, however he was unable to no matter how much he concentrated. Hoping to find another way to reverse his transformation he entered his inner world in order to communicate with his zanpaktou. On entering the vast garden full of cherry trees he spied the masked covered samurai warrior Senbonzakura approaching him.

 **"Senbonzakura could you tell me what has caused me to turn into an animal?"** he asked.

 **"No, master and I also do not know how you may turn back into your human body. All I know is that your soul is unaffected as you are a human in our inner world."** replied the sword. Kuchiki Byakuya looked at his arms and realized that his zanpaktou was correct. Distraught he exited his inner world. Removing his forelimbs from the basin he stalked out of the bathroom to his bedroom in the division lodgings towards his wardrobe where he kept a full length mirror.

Standing in front of the mirror he glanced at his new body. He was a larger than average black panther with intelligent gun metal grey eyes and a long tail. As he examined himself he wondered how he could reverse this problem of his. His train of thought was derailed when he heard a faint scrapping sound at the shoji door. He quickly hid behind one ornate panel meant to be used for changing clothes and waited. The noise continued for a while before stopping and restarting. This was followed by the faint noise of the shoji door being pushed open slowly. The noble watched as a mongrel stepped into the room. It was red in color and covered in thick lustrous fur. He was astonished when the mongrel spoke tentatively "Umm... Taicho I think something weird is going on."

 **'Renji?'** he wondered before stepping out in front of the dog and stating "It seems I am not the only one affected."


	2. Others too?

The dog yelped and tried to run but was easily pinned by the much larger panther. "I am not going to eat you Abarai no need to run." The dog stopped struggling and was released from the iron grip of the feline. "Umm ...so what do we do now taicho" asked the small mongrel looking at the large feline. "It seems both of us are affected by this affliction." stated the noble before questioning the mongrel "Are we the only ones affected" he asked. "Yeah I think so because I saw our some of our division members just now and they was completely human" replied the dog.

"We should report to the head captain." said Byakuya before continuing "can you use your flash step in this state Fukutaicho."

"I don't know, maybe." replied the mongrel. "Wouldn't it be better if I went to see the Soutaicho after all I am less likely to be noticed?"

"Yes but in this situation I think it would be in both of our best interest if we go together." argued the noble.

"Whatever you say taicho" agreed the redhead.

Renji then squeezed himself out of the small apace in the shoji door and waited outside his captain's quarters for the noble. Knowing he wouldn't fit through the small gap in the door Byakuya broke through the paper covered shoji door creating a large hole. The red furred mongrel sweat dropped and stared at the black panther. "What?" asked the noble "it is a much easier method and the door is easily fixed?" The dog nodded in assent and they started to flash step to the first division.

XXXXX

Since it was so early in the morning the streets were deserted and they didn't have any problem reaching the Soutaicho's office. They managed to past the guards unnoticed. Carefully they made their way into the captains meeting hall. On reaching the hall the captain carefully raised his reiatsu trying to grab the head captain's attentions. His attempt was successful. A few minutes later they heard the old man's voice.

Except the source was a white stork behind whom stood a white goat. From the feel of their reiatsu it was clear that they were the captain and vice-captain of the first division respectively. "What you were affected too!" came the outburst from Renji. Byakuya glowered at the mongrel and gave a small warning growl making him whimper in fear. Sighing the panther glanced at the stork and the goat and asked in his usual no nonsense manner "What do we do now? There might been others who have also been affected." "I have sent a message to all the other captains and vice captains for an emergency meeting. If they come here now they won't be noticed and widespread panic may be avoided." said the stork.


	3. Ok Who did this?

 

As the sun started to climb up the sky a curious sight could be seen in the streets of soul society. There were animals of various species, shapes and sizes making for the captains meeting hall. However no body actually saw it as these animals were the higher and more powerful members of the soul society, namely the captains and vice captains.

The Soutaicho waited as the animals started to file into the huge captain's meeting hall and standing in their respective positions with the vice captains standing behind their captains. The second division captain spoke up in her usual gruff and non-humorous manner "It seems everyone above the vice-captain rank has been affected. I believe that this is a covert attack that has been launched by the enemy."

Captain Sui Feng had turned into a cheetah oddly fitting her role as the leader of the secret mobile unit. Since she was a raven haired woman her pelt consisted of black fur with greyish markings; her eyes were slate black. Her vice-captain who stood behind her had turned into a black colored pig with a large bald plat on his head. He was mentally bemoaning the fact that he could not under any circumstances hold a packet of rice crackers anymore and eat it.

Standing a little away from her was the fourth division captain. She had been turned into a giant pachyderm, an elephant to be exact. Next to her was Isane who had been turned into a silvery grey giraffe befitting her extraordinary height. Captain Unohana disagreed "No, my seventh seat has also been affected." With that she gently put down the ball of fur she seemed to have been carrying in her trunk. Poor Hanatarou had been turned into a cuddly koala bear.

She continued with a sigh looking at the mildly (Ok... make that extremely) frightened bear "I also don't think this is an enemy attack. After all Aizen has been imprisoned and we aren't fighting any war currently. Also if this was an attack we would have already been attacked by enemy troops, seeing that we can't release our zanpaktou."

"She is right." said a bat fluttering near the ceiling. Everyone looked up at the bat. It was in fact Captain Kurotsuchi. "So this is your doing!" snarled Captain Kuchiki "seeing how your vice-captain isn't affected. How dare you use us for your disturbing experiments?"

"Calm down." said the mad scientist "I didn't use any of you. I usually use my precious test subjects. "

The sixth division captain glared harder at this. It wasn't a secret that he thoroughly despised the scientist.

"So if captain Kurotsuchi didn't do this then who did?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"I can tell you." said the bat "It was the brat from the eleventh division, Yachiru." There was a collective gasp at the statement.


	4. Yachiru the pink haired devil

__

_"So if captain Kurotsuchi didn't do this then who did?" asked Captain Ukitake. "I can tell you." said the bat "It was the brat from the eleventh division, Yachiru." There was a collective gasp at the statement._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi roared at the accusation "How dare you, you stupid clown!" He then leapt towards Kurotsuchi to try and tear him apart. A happy voice that was settled at his shoulder gave a happy screech and said "Yeah Kenny is going to have fun with the clown face." However he couldn't have any fun as Unohana's trunk wrapped around the wolf's waist and pulled him down.

Kenpachi had become a giant wolf with black fur, golden eyes with bells attached to the head. He also had his eye patch on and had a giant scar going down his left eye. "Calm down Kenpachi I believe we should allow Kurotsuchi Taicho to explain himself." ordered the head captain firmly. He then looked up at the bat waiting for him to explain. However before he could do so he was interrupted by a pink colored fox which jumped of Kenpachi's shoulder. "So that's what that weird green liquid did." said the hyperactive vice-captain of the eleventh division.

It was now obvious to everyone that Yachiru had done something that has led to their current predicament but the question was how? To answer the question we have to go back in time.

**The Twelfth division Research department, 21:30, Yesterday**

Yachiru the hyperactive and sugar happy vice-captain of the eleventh division slowly crept into 'clown faces' laboratory. Despite the high security around the area it was considerably easy for the pink haired girl to creep in there. In fact she was so sneaky she could actually consider a career as a ninja. That aside she was currently high on candy all thanks to a certain terminally ill captain who liked to moon light as Santa. Anyway said girl was trying to find ways to pull pranks on various people. Since the oddest and weirdest gadgets could be found with 'clown face' she had decided to raid his laboratory.

She walked around the place not affected by the tentacles and weird chemicals. "Ken-chan could have a lot of fun here." she thought. As she ambled down an aisle she suddenly came across a table. On it was a bottle of green liquid and a packet filled with green marbles. She opened the packet and promptly put one in her mouth. It tasted sweet and sour. As she sucked on it she tried to open the bottle but was unable to. As she kept trying suddenly the laboratory was filled with light. Someone behind her yelled "Hey put my experiment down you stupid brat!" The owner of the said voice tackled her. Unfortunately for the enraged Kurotsuchi she easily dodged him accidently dropping the bottle which was made out of glass. The bottle shattered on hitting the floor the green liquid spilling out. On contact with the air it started to fume furiously. The fumes rapidly changed color and the vapors became transparent carrying a slight fragrance. Meanwhile Yachiru had perched herself on one of the racks. This rack also happened to be filled with glass bottles containing the same green liquid. In his rage and blinded by the fumes he hurried towards the girl accidentally toppling the rack. All the bottles broke and the liquid started to fume. In the midst of the confusion Yachiru fled carrying the packet of 'candy'.

**The Captain's meeting hall, 06:45, Today**

"…and while clown face was coughing I took the packet of candy and went away." finished the prodigal vice-captain. When she was done Kurotsuchi spoke up from the ceiling "As the brat narrated it wasn't my fault. The accident happened thanks to her." "Yeah but why did we become animals?" asked Rukia who had been quite happily turned into a black furred rabbit.

Her question was answered by Captain Kurotsuchi.

"A few weeks ago I had Nemu trail after the former second division captain Yoruichi Shionin. I had always been curious about why some of our officers were able to shape shift while some like captain Komamura were anthropomorphized animals. I had Nemu collect samples of DNA from them. A few weeks ago I was able to hit upon a chemical compound that would allow temporary shape shifting. Only thing is it was an extremely weak and volatile liquid that works on people with very high reiatsu. I managed to produce a large amount as I hoped exposing someone with low reiatsu to the gas in an isolated chamber would allow them to shape shift as well. I also managed to concentrate the liquid into a candy like thing for easier consumption. When the pink haired brat broke the whole sample the gas spread all over soul society affecting all the captains and vice captains. However it did not affect Nemu as she is a mod soul and it didn't affect captain Komamura as he is not completely human. However the problem is those who have high reiatsu could permanently turn into animals thanks to the liquid."

The shinigami in the massive hall stood stalk still taking in this new information from the twelfth division captain.


	5. Hana's story

__

"What do you mean that this could be permanent, we can't stay like this forever." yelled Toshiro Hitsugaya voicing everyone's thoughts. He had been turned into a snow leopard with teal eyes. Byakuya agreed while worrying about how he was going to lead his clan like this. Not only the Kuchiki clan head but all the other shinigami was wondering how they were going to lead their lives like this.

The buzz and yelling of protests in the hall was getting louder when suddenly Unohana's voice boomed out. "That does not explain why my seventh seat has turned into a koala bear." Everyone shut up and looked at the mad scientist turned bat who was hanging from the ceiling. Most didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him as they felt he deserved it. They were sure Unohana was scaring the shit out of Kurotsuchi and they weren't wrong. Kurotsuchi said in a frightened tone "I have no idea. It shouldn't have affected him unless he has really high reiatsu." Everyone now turned to scrutinize the koala bear which was hiding behind Captain Unohana.

"I swear I don't have high reiatsu." yelled the koala bear.

"We know you don't have high reiatsu" yelled back the bat "But…" continued the bat "perhaps you would like to sign these forms so that I can experiment on you." as he finished talking Nemu presented Hanatarou with said forms.

"You will not be experimenting on my seventh seat." ordered Unohana with a smile i.e., if elephants could smile.

Kurotsuchi gulped in fear before an idea came to him. "Hey you!" he said before flying down from the rafters and hovering over the frightened bear "did you by any chance eat the sweets containing the chemical?"

"Huh… you...you mean tho…those green mango candy that Yachiru ga…gave me in return of the strawberry candies were that potion." cried Hanatarou.

"Yes. I hope you didn't ingest every last one. The effects could be permanent." Said Kurotsuchi in a matter of fact voice.

"I…I am going to stay like this forever!" exclaimed Hanatarou before fainting. Unohana sighed before picking Hanatarou up with her trunk. She then turned towards the head captain and asked "What do we do now? We can't stay like this forever."

The stork stood with an expression of contemplation before giving his verdict "I believe we have no other choice but to send someone to contact Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke."

"No!" shouted Sui Feng. She didn't want Urahara to get involved in this as she hated the man for 'stealing' her Yoruichi sama. The head captain cocked an eyebrow (and how he did that despite the fact storks don't have eyebrows shall remain a mystery for eternity) before asking "Why pray shall we not ask Urahara for help." Sui Feng shut up unable to formulate a proper reply.

The head captain spoke again in a commanding voice "We have to ask Urahara to help us."  **'As much as**   **it pains me to ask him for help.'**  he thought bitterly before continuing "We can't allow this news to get out as it will create a law and order problem and in the condition captain Kurotsuchi is I don't think he will be of much help. Also soul society will need protection so we must ask Kurosaki for help. My decision on this is final."


	6. The gibbon, the peacock and the mouse

_The head captain spoke again in a commanding voice "We have to ask Urahara to help us." **'As much as**   **it pains me to ask him for help.'**  he thought bitterly before continuing "We can't allow this news to get out as it will create a law and order problem and in the condition captain Kurotsuchi is I don't think he will be of much help. Also soul society will need protection so we must ask Kurosaki for help. My decision on this is final."_

* * *

 

"But how are we going to contact them." asked Renji putting forth the all-important question. "That is true." said the head captain. They could not go out like this and even if they could how on earth would they contact Kurosaki or Urahara. With captain Kurotsuchi being turned into a bat it was impossible for them to use the video conference device since only captain Kurotsuchi could open it. Asking Nemu or Komamura to operate the device was out of question too. The machine was locked securely in a lab and it could only be started with Kurotsuchi's fingerprint.

"We could send someone to the living world." proposed Kensei in a gruff manner. He was extremely irritated with the going ons as he had been turned into a polar bear he found the weather to be enormously uncomfortable. The head captain thought briefly before clearing his voice to announce his decision.

* * *

 

**The Eleventh Division Barracks, 8:21 am**

Ikkaku had woken up earlier than usual and he groaned with pain. "Uughh…My head hurts." he said his voice hoarse. Last night he had been drinking a lot of sake and he was regretting it now that it felt as if an elephant was dancing on his bald…I mean shaved head. When he rubbed his head he was shocked to find hair on his head. Elated he found himself rushing towards the mirror only to give a terrified yell when he saw a gibbon staring back at him from the bathroom mirror.

"Yumi! Yumi!" he screamed as he stared at his long hairy arms that stretched to his knees, really hairy knees. A noise from outside caused him to hurry out of his room. He saw a beautiful peacock with black and gold feathers almost squawking over their fourth seat who had fainted. The peacock quickly turned its head towards Ikkaku. "Get in!" it hissed at the hairy gibbon. Ikkaku quickly moved back into the room on recognizing that the peacock was in fact Yumichika. He closed the sliding door after the peacock stared at him.

"Whats going on!" asked Ikkaku unable to understand how they have been turned into animals.

"I have no idea but when I got up this morning I found myself like this."said the self-proclaimed most beautiful man in soul society. Yumichika then turned a violet gaze to the gibbon in front of him and said "How ugly! I think I prefer you bald."

Said ugly beast ground his teeth in anger and said through gritted teeth "I am shaved not bald!" The last syllables was almost shouted out by the livid monkey. Yumichika hissed at him "Shut up! Imagine what would happen if people found us in this unbeautiful state though I am as beautiful as ever!" Ikkaku seethed in rage but kept quiet.

Suddenly realizing that their pink haired superior and terrifying captain was mysteriously absent Ikkaku asked "Hey Yumi where is the captain and vice-captain?"

* * *

 

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Muken**

A brown mice slowly made its way across the floor of the Muken. A brown mice named Sosuke Aizen.


	7. The great escape and the mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen escapes Muken and Renji gets a new mission.

Aizen had been bound as usual to his chair in his prison. He was quite bored as he had nothing to do but sit in a chair bound by a black tape like thing. He often wondered if the tape was actually some sort of fortified duct tape. Of course he did have his brain which supplied him with various plans of world domination, murder and scaring little kids. It was while he was contemplating a new plan that involved chocolates, brown bears, lemurs and a blow torch did he smell a sweet fruity aroma.

As he sniffed it he suddenly felt an itch that started at his nose and then spread all over his body. His body seemed to get smaller and his incisors longer. Before he knew it he was free. It was then that he realized that he had been turned into a wee little mouse. He peered out from the edge of the chair and stared at the floor. It seemed so far away.

However it did not daunt him. Using one of the long black tapes that draped over the chair he climbed down and landed on the floor. He then started towards the door. Scurrying across the floor he scampered his way to the massive door.

The distance between the door and the chair which he otherwise could have flash stepped in a second seemed to take hours before he finally reached the exit. He huffed and puffed leaning against the doors cursing his rat form. Even though he had escaped his reiatsu was still sealed by a powerful kido, the hogyoku was still within him and he could still communicate with his sword.

"Wait a second!" thought Aizen his brown teary eyes glowing "I can still talk to my zanpaktou." Then he grimaced remembering that even though he could talk to his sword he couldn't use it. "Damn how do I escape my prison now?"

He then scurried along the door until he found a tiny hole at the corner of the door. It was a small hole but just large enough for him to pass through. "Maybe" he thought "being a rat isn't so bad after all."

**The Captain's Meeting Hall**

Everybody had their own theory about how to communicate to the Ryoka. However since most of the powerful people in Seireitei were borderline insane their ideas were rejected. Finally it was Shinji who had turned into a yellow furred chimp who gave the right and most acceptable idea. "Why don't we simply send someone to the living world to fetch them." he said.

"We can't go out like this. If the subordinates find out it could cause mass panic." Argued Soi Fon. "Yes I know that but then we should send someone who has turned into an animal that is common enough that nobody is alerted about our problem." reasoned Shinji. "That is not a bad idea." Agreed Byakuya. He paused before continuing "I volunteer Renji."

"What!" yelled Renji "but why me?" Byakuya replied in the same stoic manner "You are a dog, an animal which is quite common. You definitely won't be noticed." The Head captain nodded before saying "It is settled then. Abarai will go to the world of the living' inform Urahara about the problem and request him to come up with a solution. Furthermore he will bring the Ryoka over here so that they can help us in case of an emergency." He then glowered at everyone to inform them that he would not hear any argument against his order.

He was quite pissed at being turned into a stork. His legs were paining from standing, after all he was an old man with arthritis. Also he was missing his beard. He tapped his foot using it as a makeshift cane and announced "You are dismissed." all the while ignoring Renji's grumblings.

* * *


	8. And the story continues

**The Captain's Meeting Hall**

Renji continued to grumble under his breathe unhappy that he had to go to the living world that to in this state. He would have continued to grumble if his captain hadn't fixed him with a stern look that said you will stop complaining and do your work or else. Sighing he turned towards the massive doors of the captains meeting hall so as to accomplished his mission.

He walked towards the giant gates with a dejected look at the prospect of having to show up at Urahara's in his state. He could already hear the shopkeeper's evil laughter from Karakura all the way to Seireitei. "Damn it!" he wondered "Why does it have to be me?"

Kyoraku Shunsui watched as the red colored dog more like puppy exited the captains meeting hall all the while grumbling about his task. Releasing a huff he commented "Well thank god the meeting is over now I can go take a nap!" The senior eighth division captain had turned into a lion. He looked beside him to spy his lieutenant who was a donkey. No you read that right she really was a donkey. A black colored very intelligent donkey.

Said lieutenant was in a bad mood as she could visualize that paperwork that had to be piling up every second.  **'Oh god all that paperwork...captain won't do it so I will have to do everything.'** she thought her irritation increasing. Meanwhile Kyoraku Shunsui was thinking how a nice bear hug would probably lighten Nanao chan's mood. So he leapt on the lieutenant with the intention of glomping her. Nanao simply lifted her hind legs and delivered a powerful kick to his chin sending him flying away.

Everyone watched as Kyoraku flew over their heads in an arc and landed hard on the floor. "Sorry gut reaction" called out Nanao mentally snickering.  **'Mission accomplished'**  thought the flamboyant captain as he observed his zanpaktou spirits the Katen Kyokotsu running around his head.

"Dear me are you all right Shunsui?" exclaimed Ukitake rushing towards his best friend. "Yeah…yeah I am fine." Said the flamboyant captain as he got up shaking his mane. "I am glad." Said Ukitake shaking his horned head and sighing at his oldest friends antics. Kyoraku looked at the sheep that is Ukitake in front of him and at that precise moment his stomach grumbled.

"I think I am hungry." He commented lazily not realizing the effect he had on the white haired sheep in front of him. Ukitake quickly backed away and said "I am not food Shunsui!" Hearing the conversation all the others who were  _herbivores_  quickly backed away from the  _carnivores_. The head captain sighed before commanding "Ok…No eating each other!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Renji**

Renji sneaked out of the hall and started towards the senkaimon which was at the west end of Seireitei. As he crept about he noticed that the intense hustle and bustle that had already started in Seireitei. He knew that the third and fourth seats had been informed of the important captain and lieutenant meeting in order to prevent anyone from finding out about the latest disaster.

Making up his mind to be cautious he carefully made his way to the senkaimon gate by hiding in the shadows and with the use of shunpo. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw the senkaimon gate which would lead him directly to the world of the living. As he snuck in through the gate he felt a shiver pass through him at the prospect of being alone and vulnerable in the precipice world. Strengthening himself he flash stepped across the precipice world towards the world of living.

* * *

**The Muken**

As Aizen fleeted through the twisted halls and corridors of Muken, the cogs in his brain were turning. The first thing he had to do was to find a way to turn back into a human before he got caught by anyone or anything for that matter. In his condition he was vulnerable to predators and other shinigamis as well.

Also he didn't know how he had turned into a mouse.  **'If only I could find a way to turn back into human I could surprise the Gotei 13 and defeat them. Nothing could stand in my way!'** thought Aizen cackling was already planning how he could get rid of the head captain and the other captains in order to fulfill his plan of becoming the soul king.

He continued to scamper across the floor of the Muken until he came across a very old secret passageway. One that would lead him straight to the Captain's meeting hall.


	9. A new surprise awaits

**In front of Urahara's Shop, sometime noon**

When Renji landed in front of the shop it was midday. He wasn't surprised when the blond ex-captain came out of the shop fanning himself. The man's reaitsu sensing abilities were exceptional. What was surprising was the fact that despite being his student Ichigo completely sucked at it.

"Yare...yare What do we have here?" asked the blond shopkeeper staring down at the dog in front of him. When he had first felt the senkaimon open he had wondered what had happened in soul society that they had sent someone without even informing him first. He had been even more surprised and truthfully a tad worried when he realized that it was in fact Abarai Renji.

He started feeling a bit agitated as he wondered  **'What in the name of kami has happened that they would rush a taicho level officer to me?'**  As he speculated he walked out of his shop to be met with the most peculiar sight. he could feel Renji's reaitsu but there was no Renji to be seen. Instead there was a dog sitting right in front of him.

It took him a total of one second to process that the canine in front of him was in fact the sixth division lieutenant.  **'What goof-up**   **have they done now?'**  wondered Urahara lazily strolling towards the red furred mongrel all the while hiding his amusement behind his paper fan.

Renji looked up towards the blond man embarrassed and said "Um...I am Renji...I know it's hard to believe but you know Yoruichi-san can turn into a cat and ...um..." Smirking behind his fan at Renji's embarrassed and hesitant words Urahara replied "Come inside." He then turned towards the shop knowing Renji would follow him.

Urahara led the red head into the shop towards his room. Fortunately for Renji, Ururu and Jinta were at the back of the shop doing there chores while Tessai had gone shopping. This saved him from the added awkwardness as Tessai scared him a bit while Ururu and Jinta were plain pain in the ass.

As Renji recounted what had happened in soul society until then the blond scientists inner amusement grew."Anyway Izuru is a duck..." said Renji informing the blond smirking shopkeeper about who had turned into what animal.

"Quack..." said Urahara unable to contain his amusement anymore. "What?" asked the redhead curiously.

"Ha ha ha...ho..ho..." The ex captain burst into laughter. Renji watched disgruntled as the blond man dissolved into fits of laughter, tears running down his eyes. The loud boisterous laughter attracted the two children who were sweeping outside. they entered the room only to find that their guardian was laughing like a maniac while pointing at a red mongrel in front of him.

 **'So he has finally gone mad.'**  mentally decided Jinta as he stared at Urahara.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ikkaku and Yumichika**

Meanwhile Yumichika the peacock and Ikkaku the monkey were carefully searching for their captain. They weren't sure where he was. They were trying to locate him but since their reaitsu sensing sucked they were unable to. Their only option was to find their captain by walking around soul society. However it was easier said than done since if they were found out there would be a huge hullaboo. The last thing the third and the fifth seats wanted was to be carted off to the twelfth division.

They carefully took shortcuts to bypass the twelfth division and other soul reapers. "If we make it to the thirteenth division Captain Ukitake may be able to help us." said Yumichika to Ikkaku. However they did not know about the surprise that awaited them there.


End file.
